


New Year’s Resolution

by tsukkitwins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkitwins/pseuds/tsukkitwins
Summary: “I know this might sound cheesy or somethiing, but what’s your new year’s resolution, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked while looking ahead, his eyes working to look at the stars in the sky and to the people walking on the street below them. He doesn’t need to look at Tsukishima now to know if he’s paying attention or not. He just knows.“To make you the happiest man in the world.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	New Year’s Resolution

Tsukishima can’t seem to focus to what Yamaguchi has been talking about the entire time they’re together at their apartment complex’s rooftop to get a better view of the fireworks display at midnight. His mind keeps wandering back to the black velvet box that he is fumbling inside the pocket of his hoodie and he felt his body tingle. The cold wind seeped into their warm skin and Tsukishima fought the slight shiver that began from the bottom of his spine up to his neck that he can’t pinpoint if its caused by the cold weather or the nervousness getting the best of him.

Yamaguchi has been staring quietly in awe at how serene the starry night looked as it enveloped the night sky. And Tsukishima released a shaky breath before looking beside him, towards the figure of his boyfriend smiling softly to himself while leaning on the railings of the rooftop. He can’t help but be reminded of how far they have come together now ever since they met. And that thought always seemed to ease his nerves a little, shoulders slacking a bit and breaths becoming even as he focused on what Yamaguchi has to say. now Thinking about Yamaguchi never seemed to fail at bringing him comfort every time.

“I know this might sound cheesy or somethiing, but what’s your new year’s resolution, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked while looking ahead, his eyes working to look at the stars in the sky and to the people walking on the street below them. He doesn’t need to look at Tsukishima now to know if he’s paying attention or not. He just knows.

“To make you the happiest man in the world.” Tsukishima said in a heartbeat, a bit in a hurry in fact. Afraid it might sound as if not saying it immediately would deem him insincere. Tsukishima wore hope in his eyes, tone a bit ambitious as he laid out his emotions bare for him to see and Yamaguchi looked at him this time. Fast enough to witness those emotions manifest on his boyfriend’s face but not fast enough to bask a little longer because Tsukishima looked away immediately, ears red from embarrassment and a smile resting on his lips.

“But really, I’ll make you the happiest man by always staying by your side. You have me forever.” Tsukishima added, his hand finding its way to his hoodie’s pocket again and gripping the box with enough strength that he feels grounded. Just the idea of proposing to Yamaguchi now and living the rest of their lives together makes him feel like he’s on cloud nine already, and he’s afraid that he might fall fast if he acted without thinking. So he braced himself a little longer.

He felt Yamaguchi laugh softly beside him some moments later. Yamaguchi’s shoulders bobbed in the cutest way possible that he can’t help but laugh along. “Stop being cheesy like you’re about to propose or something.” Yamaguchi jokingly said but he felt Tsukishima tense.

He stopped laughing midway and looked at Tsukishima’s eyes as if searching for something, just, something to keep his heart from actually hoping too much.

Tsukishima braced himself and opened his mouth when there was a booming sound in front of them. The alarm on his watch going off as the fireworks display started, signalling it’s already midnight. The dancing colors got their attention and their eyes peeled away from each other and stopped from searching answers in each other’s eyes as Yamaguchi stared at the sight in front of them. The colors and lights that mixed with the starry night sky formed a dance with a perfect harmony of beauty that Yamaguchi almost forgot what they were just talking about awhile ago.

And Tsukishima saw this as an opportunity, so, he slowly backed away and got on his right knee. He cleared his throat to gain Yamaguchi’s attention.

“Hey, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi turned around the same time a firework boomed into the sky, the light and color illuminating Yamaguchi in a halo that Tsukishima had to hold in his breath.

“Tsukki, you- you’re really...” Yamaguchi stuttered out.

“I hope I can start my new year’s resolution now by asking you this,” Tsukishima began, his eyes watering and his lips slightly trembling, “Will you let me start making you the happiest man in the world by marrying me?” Tsukishima opened the black velvet box with practiced ease and Yamaguchi watched him with blurring eyes.

“Yes, Tsukki! I will marry you!” The both of them bursted into tears as Tsukishima slid in the ring to Yamaguchi’s finger. He stood up and pulled Yamaguchi into a kiss. They both felt ecstatic.

“I love you. I love you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi giggled at him as Tsukishima kissed him repeatedly on his lips, on his cheeks, on his forehead, just everywhere that Tsukishima lands his lips to.

“I love you, too. Guess I can also start with my new year’s resolution this year.”

“What’s that?” Tsukishima asked, a bit breathless and Yamaguchi stared at his eyes as it bore little sparkles that resemble the fireworks.

“To spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made this for the occasion so I hope you guys welcome 2021 with a good start! I love you all!


End file.
